


it isn't strange, but it's true

by theholyterror



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: 5+1 Things, Friends to Lovers, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Iroh (Avatar) is a Good Uncle, Jealousy, Light Angst, M/M, Mutual Pining, Protective Sokka (Avatar), Sokka wants to kick Ozai into the sun and i dont blame him, Sooo much pining, Touch-Starved Zuko, Zuko is an Awkward Turtleduck, one of those 5 + 1 fics except Giant, rated for later chapters, the way that wasn't already a tag
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:35:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 14,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25375525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theholyterror/pseuds/theholyterror
Summary: "It’s all the same. It’s chill.At least, that’s what Sokka tells himself.Except...if you asked him, lately, it seems like Zuko is going out of his way to have Sokka touch him. "------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------5+1 songfic in which Zuko is a stressed-out Fire Lord, Sokka is his equally stressed out Water Tribe ambassador, and they can't stop making excuses to be close to each other.
Relationships: Implied past Sokka/Jet, Sokka/Zuko (Avatar), brief Sokka/Suki mention
Comments: 55
Kudos: 470





	1. the lines were blurred between us

**Author's Note:**

> uhhh so this is my first fic in like 7 years so please don't be too harsh? anyway zukka gives me brain worms and it's fine i want to be on this ride i promise.  
> come talk to me on tumblr @acronychal (not an avatar blog but say hi anyway if you want) <3
> 
> song lyrics from "loving the animal" by superet, please check it out !!!

_you opened up the void between me and you_

5 years after the war, Zuko still has doubts about his abilities as Fire Lord.

Even though he’s been in charge of an entire country for a while, it still kind of blows him sometimes. He’s young, still so damn young. Spending his days as the Man Who Makes All The Decisions just to crawl into bed at night with nothing but anxiety clouding his mind and preventing him from a good night's sleep.

He works so hard and gets barely anything in return for it. He says respect and the happiness of his people are the only things he could possibly want in return but, well.....Sokka wants more for him.

In the ensuing years after the war, Sokka has, for the most part, been close by whenever Zuko needs him. The Fire Lord had personally named him Ambassador for the Southern Water Tribe, which remains one of his favorite memories to date. It also means that he gets to work alongside his very good friend, and being Zuko’s friend is another responsibility he doesn’t take lightly. At all.

Some may say he’s a little _too_ friendly. Which is absurd. Zuko is his friend. His very good, incredibly smart, strikingly handsome, beautifully fiery friend.

_Spirits._

Okay. Maybe the gossip heard around the palace has a sliver of truth in it.

For the past month, the rumor mill among the palace grounds has been working overtime. Maids, ambassadors, guards, you name it, anyone who is employed there have been quietly chittering in every corner of the place, to which they immediately pause when Sokka walks past but resume as soon as they think he’s out of earshot. If he had to wager a guess about the catalyst, Sokka would admit that most of it is more than likely his doing.

And here’s the thing. He’s _always_ been free with his affection, a steadying hand on Zuko’s shoulder, a congratulatory pat on the back after a particularly taxing sparring match, a ruffle of the hair after they’d both had a bit too much to drink.

Come to think of it, it might be more like he’s always been free with affection in Zuko’s direction. But he’s always done that, as soon as they’d escaped Boiling Rock as stuttering and stilted teenagers, it was clear that while the world around them was crumbling, they’d emerge as steadfast companions.

And Sokka likes that! Loves it, even. Sure, it’d taken Zuko a bit to come around to Sokka touching him (shoutout to the burn mark on Sokka’s wrist that serves as a reminder to not ever approach Zuko from behind his left side without announcing himself first) but slowly, Zuko started tolerating Sokka’s tactile affirmation.

It’s no different than the warmth that spreads through his body that comes from hugging Katara, or the joy of wrestling with Toph until they’re filthy and absolutely covered in dirt, in which Katara will order, yes, _order_ them to bathe immediately, or the quiet moments with Aang on top of some rooftop in Ba Sing Se where Sokka pretends not to be interested in his whole spiritual thing but still lets the younger man rest his head on his lap, tapping his fingertips idly against the rough surface of the roof.

It’s all the same. It’s chill.

At least, that’s what Sokka tells himself.

Except...if you asked him lately, it seems like Zuko is going out of his way to have Sokka touch him.

He’s started asking Sokka to sit right beside him during meetings (which he does, of course he does) and keep him on track of the discussion notes (which he does less), which is all well and good except occasionally when the meetings drone on for too long, Zuko will inch over until he’s practically halfway in Sokka’s lap and recline against him, arms crossed and stoic as ever.

Sometimes he’ll ever so slightly brush his long, pale fingers against Sokka’s darker ones as he passes him his tea during their afternoon check-in on Zuko’s private balcony.

Or, very rarely, during the dead of night he’ll sneak his way into Sokka’s chambers and shakily clamber right on top of the covers and fling an arm around him, grasping for anything at all to ground him which more often than not is usually Sokka’s arm.

Or leg.

Or chest.

Really, anything within arm throwing distance, Zuko has grabbed and startled him awake with the force, trembling fingers and bleary eyes begging Sokka to let him stay there for the rest of the night.

Sokka’s not sure how he feels about the last one.

It’s been happening with more and more regularity, and while the Water tribesman is more than happy to let his friend do what he needs to, each time Zuko spends the night and leaves behind his ( _perfect thrilling beautiful_ ) faint scent of pine and ash on the sheets, Sokka wants to vibrate out of his own skin because, well.

He _wants_.

Spirits, does he want.

It’s unfair.

And really, he should’ve known better.

Sokka….had a very transformative period of discovering his sexuality.

He’s momentarily transported back to his teens, faintly remembering the exact point in time when he realized he liked boys.

….Jet and his stupid sexy vigilante persona (even though yes he was a jerk, Sokka may have been very very into it at the time) gave him such a hard time. The whole “taking matters into his own hands” thing was undeniably attractive, even though it later gave way to a very rude awakening for Sokka with a side of near death experience.

Oh well.

When he thinks about it, Jet and Zuko are remarkably similar.

The feisty personality, the swordsman skills, the need for justice..

And of course, _privately_ , their unfairly toned physique.

It was only a matter of time before Zuko had Sokka under his little finger. And, thank Tui and La, he doesn’t even seem to know. Which is fine. It is.

Sokka’s just not so sure how much more of Zuko’s returned affection he can handle. He can’t believe he can dish it out but not take it.

But he’d take this hard-working, productive, snarky, touchy man over the withdrawn, broken, traumatized boy he’d met as a teenager.

Any day.

It’s just that...Zuko’s started to haunt his dreams. He drifts off and all he knows is being cradled in the scent of pine needles.

His hand being caressed by rough fingers crafted by years of wrapping them around the handles of swords, the small burst of electricity that runs through him every single time.

And now, more often than not, he jolts awake just to see the very eyes he’d been craving on him, amber irises reflecting what he imagines his stuttering heart must look like, coated with a shock of pure, solid gold.

Fuck.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning, Zuko pulls Sokka to the side while on their way to their meeting with Ambassador Leung. He’s here on behalf of the Earth Kingdom, seeking to draft up a new trade agreement between themselves and the Fire Nation.

Technically, Sokka doesn’t _have_ to be there. But he would rather go back into the secret tunnels of Omashu, pop a squat, and take his chances than deny Zuko anything.

So when he asks Sokka if he’ll just sit in and keep him company? The unsaid promise of the dark-haired man eventually ending up cradled into his side is enough to send Sokka into yet another mild meltdown over his stupid, gorgeous friend. Obviously, he readily (and maybe a bit too eagerly) agrees.

Besides, they have their tea appointment after the meeting, so it’s really just an excuse on Sokka’s part to spend more time with Zuko. It’s a win-win, in Sokka’s humble opinion.

“So naturally, I was thinking maybe-Sokka?”

A pause.

“ _Sokka_. Have you heard a single thing I was just saying?”

Sokka shakes his head to clear it and shifts his gaze up to the Fire Lord, who merely throws a raised eyebrow in his direction.

“Sorry. Spaced out. I’m back now.” Sokka explains hastily, rubbing his eyes forcefully. He’s not tired, but it makes a hell of a better excuse for daydreaming while Zuko’s _directly addressing him._

Zuko’s unimpressed expression gives way to a small frown, forehead creasing with concern.

“You’ve been spacing out a lot lately. Are you okay?”

Ha. A loaded question if he’d ever heard one. Sokka makes a show out of stretching languidly, purposefully knocking his arm into the side of Zuko’s head and causing Zuko to swear and shove him slightly. Sue him, he’s petty and mildly embarrassed at getting caught staring off into space. Again.

“Yuuuup. Never better, actually. More than ready to hear some boring official business stuff. Same old, same old.”

Zuko narrows his gaze sharply and _oh no_ that’s not good. That’s his “you’re hiding something and I’m onto you” face. The water tribesman knows it far too well, because for someone with a lot of secrets, Sokka is a terrible liar and he knows that, and Zuko is frighteningly observant to the point where Sokka rarely hides anything from him in the first place, because he’s bound to figure it out on his own and then he’ll be _upset_ with Sokka and he can’t have that.

Zuko gently scuffs the floor with the toe of his ornate boot impatiently and Sokka is reminded of how consistently floored he is that even now at 21, Zuko can still look so young. He’s so quiet, graceful even with the weight of a whole nation on his shoulders.

Even when he’s the object of Zuko’s ire, he can’t help but be hopelessly enamored by this man.

“I-I know that I might not be the best person to..to be open and vulnerable with, but I want you to know that I’m here. If you need to talk about stuff. I’m getting better at listening, I think.”

 _You think?!_ , Sokka laughs internally. He lets Sokka ramble on about combat strategy and haikus and assorted celestial bodies without so much as a peep, seemingly content to just let Sokka talk himself to sleep.

He is so lucky, _so lucky_ that Zuko is even doing him the favor of acknowledging that Sokka’s been acting strange lately but having enough grace to give him an out.

Sokka blinks and straightens, nodding his head slightly.

“I know, dude. I really appreciate that, seriously. I haven’t been sleeping well lately, that’s all. ”

Zuko’s eyes widen and Sokka frantically wonders if somehow he just said something massively idiotic. It wouldn’t be the first time.

“Agni, Sokka, I’m so sorry! If I had known I’d be disrupting your sleep schedule I would’ve just dealt with it by myself in my own bed. You should’ve said something!”

Sokka is startled because _no_ that’s not it at all.

It is his fault, kind of. But the way his eyes are shining with unshed tears, gazing at Sokka so incredibly apologetic, makes him want to fucking die.

Because Zuko thinks he’s being a _burden_ and spirits, this is neither the first nor the last time Sokka wants nothing more than to find Ozai in his cell and make him pay for the irreparable damage he’s done to his son.

It breaks his heart into several million pieces.

“No, no, that’s not why! I would much rather be there to help you than have you deal with...with the nightmares by yourself.”

Zuko sighs quietly, a little shaky, and Sokka has to fix this.

“You’re not alone anymore,” Sokka hastily reassures him. “I will never let you go through anything by yourself. You can always come to me, you know that.”

Before he can think about it his hands have raised to gently cup Zuko’s face, his thumb gently grazing the Fire Lord’s cheeks as he wipes away the tear tracks that he was too late to prevent.

Zuko looks up at him so _tenderly_ that Sokka feels like his breath has been punched out of his chest and pummeled into the ground.

It’s his eyes. It’s always his eyes.

And right now, they’re looking straight into Sokka’s own baby blues as a light dusting of pink dances across the bridge of his nose.

Zuko slowly raises his hands to grasp Sokka’s wrists and for a terrible moment, he fears he’s finally overstepped his boundaries and _oh spirits he’s never going to talk to Sokka again after this, what was he thinking just grabbing his face like that, Sokka knows better-_

Zuko closes his eyes and presses his cheek into Sokka’s hand, exhaling shakily.

Sokka gasps quietly like he’s been shocked, frozen in place.

He’s never seen a more ethereal being in his life. The world could crash down around them right now and Sokka could say with 100% certainty that he would stay rooted to this spot, prisoner to the gravitational pull of Zuko’s skin against his.

Zuko slowly opens his eyes and meets Sokka’s gaze again, and _oh._

He’s smiling, softly, like he’s the most content he could possibly ever be, grasped gingerly between Sokka’s fingers.

Sokka’s drowning.

He’s not sure which one of them moves first, only that the two of them are intent on closing the (admittedly small) space between them. It’s fast, Sokka swears he can hear his blood rushing in his ears and his body is singing at the close proximity. _It’s happening, finally, it’s-_

“Ambassador Sokka? Firelord Zuko?”

Footsteps echo in the hall and the two men jump apart like they’ve been burned, putting a more appropriate amount of space between them as quickly as possible. After a moment Zuko goes back to scuffing the floor with his boot and Sokka readjusts his robes, coughing awkwardly as General Leung rounds the corner.

“Ah, your majesty, Ambassador Sokka.” The two respectively bow in greeting.

“General Leung. Apologies for our delay, Ambassador Sokka and I were just discussing…..”

“Strategy, sir. Sparring. The time just got away from us. Let’s get to the meeting, shall we?” Sokka claps his hands together in finality as the General nods.

“Of course. I will see you both there.” And with that, Leung does a heel-turn and heads back around the corner.

Sokka blows out a breath he didn’t know he was even holding while Zuko clears his throat.

“I suppose we should get going then, Ambassador.” Zuko says stiffly, and spirits help him, if he wasn’t so keyed up Sokka would’ve burst out laughing at how uptight he looks.

“Yes, I suppose we should, _your majesty_.”

And if Zuko retains his blush throughout their meeting, well, Sokka won’t mention it.


	2. i've questioned every choice we've made (as either lovers, or as friends)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tensions flare between the Fire Lord and his Ambassador during their tea appointment on Zuko's balcony.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is considerably more horny than the last, so. let's jump in. Zuko is soft and slutty for Sokka and i love him for it.

_ When you love me, love me like you do _

“It’s beautiful out. This is one of the few times I haven’t wanted to fling myself off of this because of how hot it is. I mean seriously, are you all even human?” 

Zuko tries, and fails, not to snort into his tea. 

“You’re right, it’s unusually temperate. Maybe the weather bent to your will.” 

Sokka startles at Zuko’s quip and busts out laughing, a booming throaty thing, and Zuko barely suppresses a lovestruck sigh at the sound. 

“Why didn’t I think of that? Maybe I’m a weather bender!” He exclaims, scrambling to the artfully crafted railing to raise his face towards the sky. “It probably just missed me or something.”

Zuko chuckles softly to himself at Sokka’s antics. 

He likes moments like these with just the two of them. Between both of their duties, despite the amount of time they spend working together, they don’t actually get much time to socialize and just..be. Hence why, when Sokka moved into the Royal Palace, they crafted a schedule for Zuko which allowed them a set time every day to sit and be in each other’s company. No disturbances, no interruptions, just Zuko and Sokka. Zuko even relieves his guards during that hour and orders them to use the time for themselves, insisting that Sokka is more than enough protection on his own. After persistently trying to convince a horde of hesitant guards, they eventually acquiesce to Zuko’s request. Thus, their tea appointment was born. 

Zuko quietly watches Sokka’s silhouette, basking in the low sunlight streaming in through the courtyard and reflecting off of his brown skin, glinting off of the silver accents of his official Southern Water Tribe Ambassador robes. Today they finalized a months-long trade negotiation with Sokka’s father Hakoda, and Sokka had just returned from a month of being at home, doing his duty as ambassador. Zuko has hidden somewhere in his study the letters he received from Sokka while he was away, but it doesn’t even hold a candle to him being here in the flesh. 

Agni, he’s gorgeous. Zuko misses him when he’s away. 

“Probably. Guess it’s glad you’re here.”

Sokka turns, spreading his arms on the banister and leaning against it. “I’m glad I’m here too. It’s nice to be back home.”

_ Home _ . Where Zuko  _ lives _ is where Sokka considers home. 

He knows it’s pathetic, but it warms him to his core all the same. 

“The turtleducks will be ecstatic. No one hangs out with them as much as you do, not even me. Poor things.”

Sokka’s easy smile brightens at that, twisting behind himself to look at the pond directly below. The water is serene as always, only rippling as turtleducklings emerge from below the surface, splashing happily along without a care. Zuko’s profoundly jealous. 

The two of them haven’t talked about what Zuko has privately dubbed  _ The Incident _ since it happened a month ago, right before Sokka embarked towards the Southern Water Tribe. They just….haven’t really had the chance to. Sokka hasn’t brought it up, and Zuko certainly won't bring it up unprompted, so for now, they’re mostly pretending like nothing happened. 

Except Zuko can’t stop  _ thinking _ about it. 

While Sokka was gone, Zuko had taken to sleeping in his quarters. He tried to explain it away to the guards as Sokka’s bed just being more comfortable, which then backfired as his palace workers fretted over his own bed being uncomfortable and insisted on getting him a new one. 

His own bed is just fine, thank you, but...

Sokka’s smells like him. Feels like him, if he thinks hard enough about it, his covers a poor imitation of the tight way he clutches Zuko close when he sneaks in during the middle of the night. 

He’d only had one nightmare without Sokka here, and he knows it would’ve been far worse waking up in his own bed than when he woke up surrounded by Sokka’s calming scent. 

He tries not to think too hard about that, because if he ponders it for too long he’ll break his own heart. 

But his mind keeps replaying the events of that afternoon, the gentle way Sokka had held his face, dried his tears. 

No one had done that for him since his mom left. 

No one had looked at him with as much adoration as that. 

Those clear blue eyes held so much emotion in them, Zuko thought he was going to suffocate with it. 

He was so  _ sure  _ that finally, he’d get what he’d been wanting, craving. 

He’d dreamt about what the feel of Sokka’s lips against his would be like, maybe a bit slick and slippery, or rough and chapped. He’s convinced that at this point, he doesn’t care, as long as Sokka just keeps  _ touching  _ him. 

He was so close. 

They were close enough to share each other’s breath, and Zuko remembers shaking so much that he thought he was going to vibrate right through the floor. 

Agni, he would’ve done anything Sokka asked him to in that moment. He had felt so safe, so secure with his face in between Sokka’s broad hands. 

And then General Leung decided to ruin Zuko’s life. 

Maybe that’s a tad overdramatic, but Zuko was  _ fuming _ . He would not be even the smallest bit surprised if smoke tendrils were crawling out of his ears, as that particular tell of Zuko’s anger had happened a few times before in that very same room, but for vastly different reasons. 

He supposes he can’t equate moronic advisors with being interrupted right before he was about to climb Sokka like a tree. But  _ still _ .

He wants him.

He wants him bad. 

And now Sokka’s back, looking every bit as devastatingly hot as he was the day he left, and Zuko is in some serious trouble. Because now that he  _ knows _ there’s some potential for him to fulfill his desires, that he found his desperation mirrored in Sokka’s own expression, he can’t. stop. thinking about it.

That night, Zuko hadn’t gone into Sokka’s room like he’s been doing because he had been walking around semi-hard for the rest of the evening and needed some sort of release. 

No, he’d given his guards explicit orders not to disrupt him, taken one of Sokka’s undershirts that he’d stolen one day and held it up to his nose, breathing his scent in as he pushed his hand into his silk sleep pants and stroked himself raw thinking about the split-second of ferocity he’d seen in Sokka’s eyes when Zuko had held his wrists. 

He was so, so screwed. And not in the fun way. 

He’s brought back to the present by Sokka waving a hand in his face, chuckling as Zuko startles. 

“Sorry,” Zuko starts. “I guess I spaced out there.”

Sokka quirks the corners of his mouth up. 

“What were you thinking about?”

_ How much I wanna get railed _ . “Nothing in particular. Just, work. I have a full schedule this evening.”

“I saw. I’m honored that you took the time out of your busy schedule to hang out with plain ol’ me.”

Zuko turns pink at that, to Sokka’s internal delight. Zuko rears back and shifts into his Fire Lord posturing. 

“There’s nothing plain about you. Don’t dismiss your importance to me.”

Sokka barks out a laugh at that.

“Whatever you say,  _ your highness _ .”

Zuko flushes deeper and slumps back down in his seat, rolling his eyes.

“More tea?” He sits back up, taking the kettle and refilling his own cup. Sokka nods and pushes off the railing to take his seat back, waiting patiently for Zuko. Flashing his brilliant, megawatt smile. 

Zuko feels another pang of longing. He adores this man, truly and fully. 

He finishes pouring his own and takes Sokka’s cup, topping it off and finishing what’s left in the kettle. He hands it back to the man across from him, barely suppressing a shiver as their fingertips brush together. If anyone asks, Zuko would swear Sokka kept his fingers there a few seconds longer on purpose, just to make his life harder. 

Sokka takes a deep drink of his tea before setting it down, shifting in his chair and with it, his demeanor goes from soft and playful to unbearably serious. 

Zuko is wary.

“Did you sleep okay, while I was gone?”

Zuko has no clue how to answer that. 

Because on the one hand, yes, he did, because he cocooned himself inside Sokka’s bed almost every night and slept like a damned infant. 

On the other hand, he missed Sokka deeply when he left, he always does, and he gets reminded of it the most right before he falls asleep, and he would always wake with a slight edge still, not able to be fully calm until he knew Sokka was safe and sound, back in the Palace. 

He would read and re-read the letters Sokka sent him, fascinated by how he somehow manages to capture the way he speaks in written form. It’s like he’s still in the same room as him, feeling enveloped and overtaken by Sokka’s infectious spirit. 

Then he’d drift off, thinking about what he was gonna do about this whole almost-kiss situation when Sokka gets back.

Now Sokka’s back. Sitting in front of him. Earnest and lovely and  _ broad _ as ever. 

Zuko has no damn clue where to go from here. 

“It was fine. I managed. I only had like one or two nightmares.”

Sokka’s eyebrows shoot up into his hairline.

“One or two for the whole month? Why do you think that is?”

It’s a solid question. Zuko usually averages about three or four a week. But he knows why. Oh, he knows. 

Zuko shrugs. “I’m not sure, really. I think Aang’s advice has really been helping lately, with the whole proactive thinking thing.”

That much is true. Zuko had approached Aang soon after he had been crowned Fire Lord, looking for guidance on how to deal with emotional scarring dealt to him by his father. He felt that in order to lead the Fire Nation towards a better future, filled with love and peace, he had to let go of his past. 

It proved harder than he thought, but things were getting better. Agni bless Aang. Zuko would be even more lost than he already is without him.

Sokka merely nods in response to this. He reaches across the table and grabs Zuko’s hand, sending a torrent of butterflies to the pit of his stomach. 

“That’s good. I worry about you. I just want to make sure you’re doing well.”

And oh, if that doesn’t just shoot an arrow straight through Zuko’s heart. He can’t believe how sweet Sokka can be sometimes, away from other people. It’s a side he really only reserves for Zuko, and he tries his best not to ever take it for granted. 

Zuko squeezes his hand.

“I know. And I’m grateful for that, I really am. Not everyone gets to have someone like you to rely on.”

Sokka smiles at that, his expression turning from stoic to soft. 

Zuko wants to scream. 

“You’re right, not everyone gets to have me. For now, it’s only you.”

Zuko sucks in a breath. He’s in dangerous territory. If this conversation keeps going on this way, he is going to absolutely embarrass himself. 

“I’m glad. I missed you.”  _ IDIOT _ . 

Sokka’s face goes unreadable when Zuko says that, and Zuko thinks for a split second that it might’ve not been the right thing to say. 

Until he really looks at his face, into his eyes, and feels like he’s spiralling all over again. 

All he can really see there is want. Hunger.  _ Desire _ . 

His gaze is absolutely incendiary, and Zuko wants nothing more than to be burned up until all that’s left is ashes. 

_ Touch me touch me touch me _ his traitor mind unhelpfully chants as he tries his hardest not to waver underneath Sokka’s scrutiny. 

Sokka suddenly stands and Zuko knows if he doesn’t follow suit he’ll regret it, so he hastily makes his way to his feet just to be pulled into Sokka’s strong arms winding around his waist. 

“Zuko…” he murmurs, forehead pressing into Zuko’s as they stand within barely a hair’s breadth of each other. 

Zuko feels a low, long swoop in the bottom of his stomach at the utterance of his name. He feels sweaty, like the heat of Sokka’s gaze made its way across his skin and is rejoicing at being able to do its duty and burn. 

His mouth is dry. So, so dry. He feels like a man starved,  _ he wants he wants he wants _ .

“I missed you too.” he says, the low end of his words catching on a growl in his throat, and Agni if that doesn’t make Zuko’s dick jump a bit underneath his robes. Zuko inhales shakily, willing his breathing to get under control.

_ Do something _ . 

“You smell really good..” Zuko whispers, grasping his hands into the furs sitting on Sokka’s shoulders. 

When Sokka looks back up and their eyes lock again, Zuko isn’t convinced that an entire galaxy didn’t just explode. 

He looks absolutely predatory. 

Zuko wants to get  _ caught _ . 

“Nephew!” 

_ Fuck.  _ Not like that. __

Sokka jumps and holds Zuko away at a respectable distance as they both look down at the courtyard in the direction of Iroh’s voice. 

“You didn’t forget about me, did you?” He calls up, making Zuko flush even deeper, if that was possible, because  _ yes _ , he certainly did. 

“Of course not, Uncle!” He calls down, leaning over the railing. “I’ll be right down!” 

He turns sheepishly toward Sokka, who looks a little pink in the face himself, shifting awkwardly now. Zuko tries not to look but he’s clearly also hard in his robes. 

Zuko wants to break shit. 

“Um...I’m sorry, Sokka. I totally forgot I had a meeting with Uncle. I should probably go.”

Sokka clears his throat and nods, cleaning up his placemat. 

“No worries, Zuko. You said you were busy, I shouldn’t have...hogged all your time. It’s okay.”

Zuko frowns at Sokka’s expression. He looks...defeated. 

Not on Zuko’s watch.

He goes about clearing up his tea set quickly, then stops Sokka with a hand on his arm.

“Sokka. Um…..”

Sokka raises an eyebrow in response, the dick. They spend far too much time together.

“I just was wondering if, uh, maybe...you’d want to spend the night in my chambers, tomorrow night. Since I’m, y’know, always going to yours, I figured I’d...return the favor. We can sleep in my bed for a change?” Zuko says quietly, unconsciously rubbing small circles into Sokka’s bicep.

Sokka’s eyes darken as his tongue darts out to wet his lips. Zuko finds himself mirroring the action, which only serves to charge the air more than it had been previously before Iroh had interrupted. 

Sokka slips out of Zuko’s hold and picks up Zuko’s hand, bowing and pressing a feather light kiss to the back of it. Zuko’s stomach feels like it’s doing backflips.

“I’d be honored, your majesty.” He looks up at Zuko before dropping his hand gently. 

“O-Okay. Great.”

“Great.”

“See you then.”

“Sounds good. 

“ZUKO!” 

“I’m  _ coming _ , Uncle!” Zuko yells back in frustration. He looks up at Sokka apologetically.

“I really have to go.”

Sokka nods and gestures to the door. 

“By all means.”

Zuko smiles gratefully and gathers himself, making his way towards the door. He pauses, contemplating, then stops in front of Sokka and in a stroke of confidence, quickly winds his arm around Sokka’s neck to bring himself up on his tiptoes.

“I’ll see you tomorrow, Ambassador.” he whispers, bringing a hand to Sokka’s cheek as he pulls away. He’s deeply satisfied by his gaping mouth, and before he can stop himself, he runs his thumb along the taller man’s bottom lip, flicking it gently before pulling his hand away. 

Sokka looks like he got hit by a badgermole. Zuko counts it as a win in his book.

With that, Zuko casually saunters out. 

Sokka brings a hand up to his cheek, and then his mouth, in wonder.

_ That little minx. _

Later that night, if Sokka feverishly grasps himself underneath his sleep pants thinking about that sweet, unbearably hot moment on that balcony, well.

That’s between him and Yue. 


	3. you make me feel just like an object

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sokka reminisces on what made him fall for Zuko.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ooo things r getting spicy now!!! what's gonna happen :0

_ I don’t know I don’t know I don’t know _

_ What you want me to be _

_ But I wanna be here with you _

  
  


The next day doesn’t start off so well for Sokka.

Zuko gets pulled into a super-secret meeting almost as soon as he wakes up, so Sokka hadn’t seen him all morning, except for right before. 

Sokka’s holding half a loaf of bread and some tea, intent on pouring over some Water Tribe documents in Zuko’s study when the man himself is suddenly right there, bumping into his chest and knocking Sokka’s tea almost right out of his hand. 

Zuko swears under his breath and profusely apologizes, a high dusting of pink evident on his nose and right cheek. 

He refuses to meet Sokka’s gaze, keeping his eyes just below at his  _ lips, _ which gives the taller man a tiny thrill. 

  
  


Sokka barely registers the commotion of someone trying to clean up spilled tea, and in the back of his mind he knows he should help, but he’s not about to break this moment of tension between them. 

Zuko eventually lifts his eyes up to Sokka, who sees poorly masked desire oozing from his irises, probably reflecting what Sokka’s own stare looks like. 

He’s going to die. He’s certain of it. 

Zuko clears his throat and breaks the staring contest they had going on, smoothing down his robes in an action Sokka had come to know as the shorter man being  _ nervous _ . 

“I’ll fill you in later.” He had mumbled before being promptly whisked away by half a dozen of his advisors, Fire Lord robes swishing behind him as he exits. 

That was hours ago. 

Sokka had spent most of the morning and afternoon  _ attempting _ to get some work done. His reasoning being that if he distracts himself long enough, it’ll be evening before he knows it. Plus, he has a lot of outstanding documents that he really should get a move on before someone yells at him. 

But of course, his focus drifts. 

He’s only human, after all. 

His thoughts shift to this morning.

Zuko always, always looks good, but there’s something about seeing him in his element, agreeable and contemplative as his trusted advisors rattle off things Zuko needs to do, or sign, or see. And to Sokka, there’s nothing sexier than a gentle, gracious ruler. 

Power looks good on him. 

In the years following the war, Zuko had grown from a ragged, withdrawn teenager with anger issues to a strong, quiet, powerful young man. 

That’s not to say Zuko didn’t still have his moments of anger, but they were considerably fewer in number these days. 

In addition to his emotional growth, he’s really grown into his features. 

Sokka doesn’t think he’s shallow, per se, but he can certainly appreciate a striking beauty and spirits know Zuko definitely makes the cut for that one. 

He’s grown considerably taller, standing at an admirable 6 feet 2 inches and towering over most of their friends, but still shorter than Sokka’s impressive 6’4 frame. 

It’s a bit silly, how they attempt to wedge both of their bodies onto Sokka’s modest guest bed most nights, but it works out alright most of the time. It helps that Zuko clings close, allowing for more room in general. 

Right here, right now, Sokka wants nothing more than to scoop Zuko in his arms and lock them both together in his room until they figure out what’s going on between them. 

This dance they’re doing around each other is...frustrating. 

Sokka has known that he had feelings for Zuko since, well. Pretty much as soon as the war was over. 

The day of Zuko’s coronation was one of the happiest of his life. Mostly because the knowledge that he and his friends, his  _ family _ , were finally safe _ …. _

_ Zuko  _ was finally safe, away from his horrid, toxic father and sister. Ready to reverse all of the tragic damage done to not only the Fire Nation, but the world. 

Sokka then thinks to the moment his hatred for Ozai was solidified. 

It was right after Boiling Rock, the two of them and Suki still riding on the high that they’re  _ alive _ , they escaped the Fire Nation’s most notorious prison  _ alive _ , and they’re laying on the floor of the warship all in a row, bonded together because of their near-death experience. 

Sokka and Suki were chatting animatedly, happy at the chance to catch up since they separated at Serpent's Pass, while Zuko stared blankly at the sky. 

After a while, Suki gets up and wanders off somewhere, leaving Sokka and Zuko lying next to each other in silence. 

Sokka had rolled over on his right side to face him, head propped up on his elbow. He studied Zuko for a second, just taking him in as he breathes deeply next to him. 

His eyes were closed, hands folded over his chest, perfectly still. He looked almost dead, if Sokka thought about it. 

He didn’t really want to, though. 

Even then, Sokka knew after what they had just gone through together, he would stay at his side when Zuko needed him. They made a good team, a great one. He had never felt that way fighting with anyone else. 

When Sokka pushed, Zuko pulled. When Sokka went right, Zuko immediately went left. They left no bases uncovered, no stone unturned, and gave no mercy. 

As Sokka looks at him, he can’t help but notice how young Zuko looks. 

At that point in time, he was freshly 16 and Zuko was nearing 17, but most of the time, he’s seen Zuko much older. His temper, his determination, his honor. All of them are that of a man years beyond either of them. 

But now, as Sokka scrutinizes him in a rare moment of quiet, he looks every bit the scared, teenage boy he should be. 

“What’s on your mind?” Sokka prods quietly, desperate to break the silence. 

Zuko has cracked open an eyelid at that, gaze slanting sideways toward Sokka.

“Do you always have to fill the silence with something?”

“No.”  _ Yes. _

“It’s nothing important. Just….pondering.”

“What about?”

“I don’t want to bother you with it. It’s my thing to deal with.”

Sokka…..didn’t like the sound of that.

“Look  _ jerkbender _ , I know we didn’t really get off on the right foot, but we just went through something kinda insane together and didn’t die, so I think you can tell me whatever it is.” Zuko slightly sits up at that. “I don’t have any reason to use whatever it might be against you. Right?”

The dark-haired boy sits fully up at that, gently rolling the stiffness out of his back. He fits Sokka with a glare, chewing the inside of his lip before taking a deep breath. 

“......My whole life I wanted to be perfect. The perfect son. The perfect brother. The perfect heir to the throne. I tried so hard, learned everything I could about firebending, sword fighting,  _ anything.  _ I….I wanted my father’s approval. So badly.” Zuko swallowed, taking a moment for himself.

Sokka wasn’t sure where he was going with it but he can relate, somewhat. Taking on the role of protection, of leader, making his father proud, was all Sokka had wanted too.

“But eventually it became clear to me that I was never going to be the perfect one. My father…...has always preferred my sister. Always told her that she was born lucky, and I was lucky to be born. So when I was banished, sent on a hunt to find the Avatar, I went from wanting to be perfect to wanting to be enough.” 

Zuko shakily raises a hand to his face, right over his scar. 

Sokka could only watch as the prince unraveled in front of him.

“I disobeyed him and he punished me accordingly. Publically marked me as a disgrace and sent me on a mission to my death. I was still a  _ child _ .”

Sokka couldn’t breathe. He’d had his suspicions, but hearing it practically confirmed that the Fire Lord extended his cruelty to his own children was more than he could handle.

“He….he did that to you?”

Zuko looks up at that, his mouth curling meanly at the corners.

“Among other things, but yes. That was my fault, though. I talked out of turn. I-“

“Don’t you dare tell me you deserved that.” Sokka hissed, horrified at the thought that Zuko was defending his father for burning him. 

Zuko blinks in surprise, opening his mouth to say something but Sokka doesn’t let him finish, instead electing to haul Zuko up to his feet by his shoulders. He squeezes them gently.

“Look at me.”

Zuko raises his wild, golden gaze to him, eyes shining with barely held back tears.

Sokka decides then and there, to himself, that he would protect Zuko with everything he had.

“He’s not going to lay a hand on you ever again. I can promise you that. You’re with us now. We got you.”

Zuko looks stunned. Sokka’s heart ached for him, at the knowledge that he’d never been truly safe, and likely wouldn’t be until they beat his absolute bastard of a father once and for all.

What Sokka wasn’t expecting was for Zuko to throw himself into his arms, clutching his back tightly. Their bodies both rock with the force of the prince shaking, holding back sobs. 

All Sokka could do was hold him, hug him back. 

And silently make an oath to end Ozai if he ever saw him. 

Zuko looked haunted by his childhood, by his past, and Sokka never wanted to see that again.

The day of Zuko’s coronation, Sokka had wanted to kiss him. 

He had just looked so happy, so light, so free. 

He had a tough road ahead of him, everyone knew that becoming Fire Lord was no easy task in general, and to become Fire Lord at 17? That seemed nearly impossible to Sokka.

But not to Zuko. He had accepted the crown with so much honor, so much grace, that it had made Sokka want to fall to his knees along with the people of the Fire Nation.

Sokka cornered him at a late, late hour after all the festivities had finally died outside and their friends finally tapped out and trickled out one by one to go to bed. 

Zuko looks tired, exhausted even, and yet.

He looks radiant. Happy. Free. _Safe_.

It’s all Sokka can do not to scoop him in his arms, but Zuko beats him to it and wraps his arms around Sokka’s neck, burying his face in it. He then started shaking, and then Sokka felt wetness along his skin which alarmed him greatly, until he pulled away to check in and Zuko was still  _ smiling _ .

“Sokka, I…….This is happening. This is really happening.”

“It’s happening.” Sokka confirms with a solemn nod of his head before cracking a smile back im return. 

“I thought this day wouldn’t ever come.” Zuko notes quietly. 

“I knew.” Sokka says, perhaps a bit too forcefully. “I always knew. You deserve it, more than anyone.”

Sokka is suddenly very aware that they’re still holding each other, and Zuko seems to also become aware of this fact because they break apart hurriedly. 

“Thank you. For everything. I could never thank you enough for being here, helping me. It’s going to mean a lot of good things for a lot of good people.”

“I’m not here for them, Zuko. I’m here for you.” 

Sokka doesn’t think he’ll ever forget the look in Zuko’s eyes when he said that. 

He was going to kiss him, then, but they were promptly interrupted by a flurry of officials and advisors and separated once more.

_Some things never change_ , Sokka thinks with a grumble. 

He’s broken out of his reverie by a knock on the doorframe, and he swivels around to see the man in question, looking regal as ever in full Fire Lord getup. The water tribesman doesn’t think he’ll ever truly get used to seeing Zuko like this. 

He looks incredible, powerful, but also impossibly soft around the edges, a look Sokka is thrilled to realize is mostly reserved for him.

“I swear you’re in here more than I am, and I run this place.” 

Sokka chuckles and stands, gathering his scrolls and attempting to stuff them away into their respective cleanup spots. He looks a mess, he can feel it, but Zuko is still standing there with a bemused look and a twinkle in his eye.

Sokka keeps thinking it, but he can’t help himself. He looks amazing. 

He wants. 

“Always busy my lord, but never too busy for you.” He replies easily, secretly relishing in the flush that brings to Zuko’s pointed face. 

“Glad to hear it. We’ve got a date tonight.” Zuko smirks, honestly smirks, and Sokka’s done for. 

“Let me get everything situated here, and then I’m all yours. Warrior’s honor.”

“No.”

Sokka spins and raises an eyebrow, swallowing when he sees the Fire Lord’s expression. 

His face has darkened, still pink with his blush but he remains steadfast in his position in the doorway, drawing himself up even taller until he’s at full height. 

“No?” Sokka inquires, curious as to what prompted Zuko’s shift in demeanor. 

“No. I require you  _ now _ , Ambassador Sokka.” 

Zuko’s tongue darts out to wet his lips and Sokka swears all the air in the room dissipates. Nothing else in the world could possibly matter right now besides the two of them, there. 

Staring at each other like the world’s ending and beginning at the exact same time. 

“And what could possibly be so urgent that I must abandon my work here,  _ sir _ ?” 

This is it. 

The breaking point. 

The precipice. 

The free-fall off the cliff. 

As soon as Zuko goes to open his mouth, he’s suddenly ambushed by a frantic Suki, followed closely by the rest of the Kyoshi guards. 

“Zuko!” Suki exclaims, grabbing Zuko’s forearm and tugging. “War room. It’s an emergency. You too, Sokka. “

“What? What’s happening?” Zuko questions with wide eyes, startled. 

“You’ll see. You both need to come with me right now.” 

Zuko nods his head minutely and throws one last look at Sokka. 

It seems their reckoning must wait. 

Again. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kudos always appreciated, never expected <3


	4. i watched you, melt you up like gold

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ummmm hi!!! im so sorry school stuff and like life stuff has been kicking my ass lately but im back to feed all u lovely people with more zukka content !!! p sure this chapter is a very fine line between the M and E rating but just warning u that the last chapter is going to be a definite E :0 ok back to da boys !!!

_ There's a taste in my mouth but there's no taste at all _

When Sokka and Zuko reach the war room with Suki in tow, they step straight into chaos. 

Ambassadors and Generals are yelling, servants and cooks are yelling, everyone is yelling at each other and Sokka is stunned. 

What in the name of Tui and La is  _ happening _ ?

Zuko looks stricken for a moment before he hardens into what Sokka has come to know as his Authority Stance. He clears his throat loudly and clearly as Sokka braces for impact.

“Can someone tell me what’s going on here? Quickly.” He snaps, arms folding defensively as he scans the room. 

The bubble of noise gradually lowers in volume until everyone is stuck looking at each other in silence. 

“Well? Sometime today, please.” 

A face pops out from the crowd that Sokka vaguely recognizes as belonging to one of the cooks in the kitchen. 

“If I may, Lord Zuko?” 

Zuko nods his head in acquiescence, albeit impatiently. The man continues on, now having the attention of the entire palace. 

“It seems that there has been a sort of disagreement on how we as your staff believe the upcoming celebration should be handled. There are some naysayers who think we shouldn’t be having it at all.” 

Sokka furrows his brow, Suki looking equally as bewildered next to him. 

Zuko pinches the bridge of his nose. 

“We’ve held it every year since the end of the war without incident. Why is there suddenly a problem?” 

“I’ll tell you why there’s a problem!” A gruff voice rings out over the cacophony. The tense crowd parts to reveal a lithe, lanky slip of a man. He towers over the people in his immediate vicinity and crosses his arms over his chest, making more room for himself despite his slight stature. 

Sokka mentally rolls his eyes and tries not to make the annoyed set of his jaw immediately obvious. It’s one of Zuko’s advisors, Wen. Sokka can honestly say he hates him. He can’t count on two hands the amount of heated, if brief, discussions he’s had with Zuko about how the advisor is overstepping his boundaries. He constantly talks over Zuko when he’s addressing his assembly, is quick to shoot down any of his ideas, and rarely acknowledges his input in general. 

And yet. 

The Fire Lord seems to think this is nothing out of the ordinary. Wen is almost always at his side as his right hand man when it comes to matters involving trade or war or anything else mildly important, and Zuko will almost always defer to his judgement instead of sticking to his own. 

It infuriates Sokka to no end, because he and Wen have an unspoken rivalry when it comes to Zuko’s attention. 

He’s not stupid. Wen looks at Zuko how Sokka looks at him, and it makes him want to start throwing things, because Wen is a goddamn  _ jerk _ . 

And look, Sokka wouldn’t say he’s insecure. Not at all, actually. He has no reason to be, especially when it comes to Zuko. He knows he’s not alone in drowning in the thick tension between them, knows that he’s itching to put his hands on Sokka just as much as Sokka wants to put his hands on him. In fact, he’s almost 100% certain that Zuko wants him. 

Almost. 

Because Wen is an attention whore like Sokka and Zuko speaks of him highly, detailing their conversations over their tea appointments. He talks about how  _ Wen brought something really good up today _ or  _ Wen thinks I should do this  _ or Wen did something else that Sokka really could not give less of a shit about. He knows he gets weird everytime Zuko brings him up, but he can’t help it. Wen is one of his advisors, someone Zuko trusts deeply, and their meetings are the only place Sokka is explicitly not allowed. 

He keeps thinking about how the man is lithe where Sokka’s buff, abrasive where Sokka’s more laid back. He’s just everything Sokka  _ isn’t. _

He’s just afraid that one day Zuko’s gonna say  _ Wen kissed me _ . 

He can honestly say he hates his guts. There’s no way he can treat Zuko the way Sokka can. 

“I think that we should refrain from inviting any nation that we aren’t on equal footing with. What’s the point of holding a celebration about unity when we aren’t even on the same page?” Wen questions, tossing his chin up in an aggravating display of arrogance that makes Sokka itch. 

Zuko furrows his brow in confusion. 

“I don’t understand what you mean, Wen. Everyone is fine, our Four Nations meetings have been coming along as usual. Who do you think we’re having problems with?” 

Wen turns his stupid haughty gaze on Sokka and _ oh _ , he has a feeling he knows exactly who he has a problem with. 

“The Water Tribe has failed to uphold our trade deal that we agreed upon a month ago. The cargo ship that was supposed to arrive today failed to make an appearance. Too good to be true, I suppose. Though, should we really be surprised?”

The whole room has shifted from isolated tiffs and scuffling to rapturous attention to the smug asshole right in the middle, lifting an eyebrow and daring Sokka to say something. 

The water tribesman lets out a huff and mirrors him, arms crossed and gaze hard. 

“I’m not sure what you think is happening, but whatever it is, it’s not. I just got back from the Southern Water Tribe a week ago and my father Hakoda as well as Arnook of the Northern tribe have both agreed to the terms and finalized everything they needed to. I’m sure it was just a misunderstanding.”

Zuko looks warily between his advisor and Sokka. 

“I think maybe we should all just calm down and take this to the assembly hall-”

“Lord Zuko, if I may?” Wen asks, his mouth curling up in a smirk. Zuko makes a  _ yes, go on  _ gesture with his hand. 

“We all know that our relationship with the Water Tribes is….shaky, at best. I wouldn’t put it past any of them to do something underhanded and calculated right before the Four Nations celebration to throw our carefully constructed peace out of order!”

Sokka’s hands ball into fists at his sides and it takes everything in him not to lunge and just beat this dude up. Before he can though, a quiet hand curls over his fist. 

“Sokka,” Suki whispers from behind him. He’d almost forgotten she was here. “Don’t. He’s not worth it.” 

Wen tucks his hands into his robes and bounces on his heels, looking like he could be whistling a merry little tune with how bored he looks. 

Sokka knows it’s a game they’re playing right now.

He’s trying to provoke Sokka into attacking him so he can play victim and gain the Fire Lord’s affections and he looks really fucking smug about it. 

“We would never do something so destructive and dangerous. We’ve played as much of a part of keeping the peace as anyone else has. No one is looking to start another war.” Sokka says, trying to keep the irritation out of his voice. He’s probably failing but is extremely close to not caring. 

“Aren’t they?” Wen asks, tilting his head mockingly. “It’s no secret that you and Lord Zuko are….close, shall we say? Certainly more than is acceptable considering you’re merely a glorified messenger boy from the Southern Water Tribe. You don't have to be here. So why are you?”

Sokka’s nostrils flare as he flexes his fingers. He is itching to put this insufferable jerk in his place. 

“We’re friends. Have been for a while, in case you missed us saving the world together. Kinda what this whole thing is about, right?”

“Sokka..” Suki warns again, tightening her grip. 

Sokka pulls away from her and strides over to Wen, doing his best to use his height to an advantage. He’s taller, but not by much. Wen stares back unwaveringly, and something ugly rolls in the pit of Sokka’s stomach. 

  
  
  


“How do we know you’re not just climbing the ranks in order to get close to him? Are you using him for information? Pretending to care so you can gather intel and relay all of our secrets back to your people? I must say Ambassador Sokka, your acting is impeccable. I’m sure the Ember Island players would be lucky to have you.” 

Wen is getting in his face now, sneering as he pokes and prods. Sokka is quickly losing patience. 

“I think that’s enough-” Zuko interjects, looking desperately like he would rather be anywhere else. 

“I mean, it’s really quite elaborate. Going so far as to fall in bed with the Fire Lord? That takes severe dedication.” The shorter man spits out, eyes hard as steel.

“You wanna talk about acceptable relationships, huh? I think it’s pretty unbecoming of one of Zuko’s advisors to try and feel him up every chance they get.” Sokka grits out, staring down the bridge of his nose. “In fact, I’d say it’s borderline inappropriate. “ 

Wen swallows as the room goes from a hushed quiet to a deadly silence. 

“You want him so bad and you’re such a hardass all the time because you know you can’t. You never will. So back. Off.” 

“He’d never love a filthy Water Tribe peasant like you.” Wen hisses. “You can parade around your fancy title all you want, but that won't change the fact that you’re not worthy of him.” 

Sokka’s on him in a flash, wrestling him to the ground as the room erupts again, voices shouting over each other but none as loud as Zuko’s advisor and ambassador trying to pummel each other. Suki rushes to pull Sokka off, fists still flying as she tries to hold him back. 

Zuko looks like he wants to evaporate where he stands.

He takes a deep breath before he speaks. 

“Enough! We’re holding the celebration as planned. Everyone go back to your duties at once!” He bellows, scowling and leaving absolutely no room for argument. 

The room goes silent once more, save for the heavy breathing of Sokka and Wen, the both of them throwing dirty looks at each other. Suki shoves him behind herself, valiantly attempting to put herself between the two. 

“ _ Now _ !” 

Everyone scurries off to their various destinations, hushed muttering ringing through the hall until only Suki, Sokka, and Zuko are left. 

Sokka wipes at his brow, sighing when his hand comes away red. 

“You’re hurt.” Zuko frowns, finally walking away from where he was rooted to the spot and towards Sokka. He gingerly takes Sokka’s face and examines him. 

“I’m alright, Zuko.” Sokka huffs, straightening himself up. “It’s a scratch.” 

Suki gently wipes at his wound with a cloth, apologizing under her breath as she cleans him up. 

“Looks okay..but if something feels off tomorrow, you should have your sister look at it just to be safe.” 

“Thanks, Suki.” Sokka smiles gratefully at her, which she softly returns. 

“Next time, just don’t verbally duel for Zuko’s attention in front of the whole palace staff. Would save us all a lot of trouble.”

Zuko looks away pointedly as Sokka chokes, covering it up with a cough. Suki looks bemusedly at the two as she puts the cloth away. 

“You’re excused for the night, Suki.” Zuko mutters. “Go rest. Big day tomorrow.”

Suki’s expression morphs from amused to something lighter, softer. She flicks her gaze between the two before nodding. “I will. You too. Rest, I mean. You need it. Goodnight, guys. Don’t be up too late.” 

And with that, she’s gone. Retiring to her own chambers. 

Leaving Sokka and Zuko. 

Zuko rubs at his undereyes and sighs. He looks as exhausted as Sokka feels. 

“I’m sorry.” 

Zuko’s eyes snap up, startled. 

“For what?” 

Sokka snorts. 

“Causing a whole big scene in front of your staff. It was rude and unprofessional and probably super embarrassing for you. So, I’m sorry. I was being a jackass.” 

“It’s okay.” 

Sokka looks down at Zuko and sees him staring, contemplative. The Fire Lord considers him for a long moment. 

“Was he telling the truth?” Zuko asks softly, brow furrowing again. Sokka wants so badly to smooth it out. 

“What? Zuko, no. I would never do something like that to you, I swear-”

“No, I mean like…” He stops for a moment to wet his lips and Sokka can’t help but track his tongue’s every movement. His adrenaline is still spiking from the fight, making him feel loaded like a spring. 

“Are you jealous of Wen?” 

Sokka’s eyes widen as Zuko’s expression remains unreadable. 

“I-I..I mean, I just...I hate the way he looks at you!” Sokka snarls, and he vaguely registers the miniscule startle on Zuko’s face at his tone before he schools it back into place. “He keeps trying to get me to compete with him or something, trying to rile me up by standing too close and being a dick and fucking touching you.” 

Zuko looks eerily calm despite Sokka’s outburst. 

“Every time he puts his hand on you by pretending to dust off your robes or something, it makes me want to  _ break _ it.” Zuko sucks in a sharp breath and widens his eyes as Sokka continues rambling. “He doesn’t deserve you. He’s an asshole. You deserve someone better.” 

“Someone like you?” Zuko teases, reaching out and curling his long, nimble fingers around Sokka’s biceps. The taller man stutters out a string of unintelligible words before snapping his mouth shut, swallowing against all of the feelings bubbling up from his stomach. 

He’s not sure if he’s even breathing anymore.

Zuko trails his hands up Sokka’s arms, skirting lightly over his broad shoulders, ghosting over his neck until he tangles them  _ firmly _ in his hair. Sokka stutters out a breath, involuntarily tilting his head back as his eyes flutter closed. 

“It’s….I like that you were jealous of him.” Zuko mumbles, voice trailing closer to a whisper. His pupils are so dilated that there’s only a thin ring of gold surrounding them, blown out by lust. 

“Yeah..?” Sokka croaks out, swallowing again. 

“Uh-huh.” Zuko leans in against him until their chests are pressed together, breath fluttering hot over Sokka’s ear. He sounds like he’s  _ panting _ , like the sole idea of Sokka fighting someone over him is making him hot. 

“Zuko..” Sokka growls, the depraved little thing in the back of his mind thrilling as the shorter man shivers. 

The torches lining the hall roar, burning so hot that sweat begins to prick his skin. Zuko’s gaze isn’t much better, blazing like he wants nothing more than to devour him. Sokka shoots his hands out to grip Zuko’s hips, pulling him impossibly close. They could practically share breath, Sokka can feel Zuko’s small whines on his lips and  _ oh _ , he’s definitely panting now if the hard line pressed against his thigh is any indication. 

“I want you so bad, Sokka.” Zuko practically whimpers, rolling his hips into where he’s basically straddling his thigh. Sokka has to close his eyes against the mental image onslaught of Zuko riding his thigh right in the middle of this room where anyone could see them until he comes, Sokka whispering dirty, filthy things in his ear as he guides his hips. 

“You have me, baby.” Sokka croons, returning every hip roll with a thrust of his own as he watches Zuko’s eyes roll back into his head. He feels mad with arousal thrumming through his veins. “You have no idea how much you have me. Do whatever you want with me. Tui and La, I’m your fucking bitch.” 

Zuko  _ moans  _ at that, and Sokka thinks his brain has just completely left the building. 

“I-I want..” Zuko starts, hands scrabbling at blue, fluffy robes. He looks up and locks eyes with Sokka and he  _ knows _ . 

He’s not sure who went first, only that his blood is singing with anticipation at meeting in the middle, finally having Zuko’s lips on his…

And then someone clears their throat loudly and pointedly, and Zuko quickly pulls away from Sokka, cheeks flaming. 

Sokka is borderline murderous. 

“So, I was right.” Wen stands in the doorway, face betraying nothing. “Figures. All the good ones have horrible taste.” He leisurely starts making his way towards them, and Sokka mentally begs someone to keep him from coming any closer, because he is really not sure his self-control is at its best currently. 

“What do you want now?” Sokka practically yells, nails digging into his palms. 

“I just wanted to make it clear that there were no hard feelings, Lord Zuko. The heart wants what the heart wants, and I will continue to serve you as you see fit.” He drawls, head leaning almost lazily on the frame. “But since I am so loyal to you, I thought you should know that your precious ambassador was kissing your personal bodyguard in the gardens last week.” 

Zuko blinks as panic rises in Sokka’s stomach. 

“Zuko, no, it’s not like that-!”

“You...kissed Suki?” he asks quietly, gazing firmly on the ground. 

“I…..yes, but let me explain!” Sokka tries to reach out but Zuko quickly rebuffs him, expression closing off. 

Sokka thinks that hurts more than anything else. 

“I’m going to bed.” He announces flatly, robes swishing behind him as he hurriedly exits the room, leaving Sokka to gaze helplessly after him. 

“Zuko, wait!” 

Wen calmly arches an eyebrow and turns to leave, but not before looking pointedly over his shoulder.

“Always a pleasure, Ambassador Sokka.” 

And now it’s just Sokka. 

He sighs and drags his hands through his hair, following the pathway that Zuko’s hands had mapped out only minutes ago. 

He idly wonders how hard you have to throw a boomerang before it never comes back. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> come yell w/me abt these dumb fckin boys @thelastgaybender on tumblr :^)


	5. why the constant hesitation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> uhhhhhh yo im back!!!!!! i had 2 focus on school....so lame....but now im not. so. here *thrusts this at you and runs away*

_ it isn't me, it isn't you _

Zuko supposes he shouldn’t be surprised. He hadn’t seen Sokka since yesterday, and Agni knows he’s not really sure if he wants to see the water tribesman either so soon after that disastrous night in the war room.

Still. It’s the 5 year anniversary of the end of the war, and it hurts that he hasn’t even shown his face. He’s a good chunk of the reason why the war even ended at all, and even if Zuko is still upset with him, he wants to share this day with him. It should be a day of celebration, happiness, joy.

And yet. Silence.

Oh well.

Zuko shouldn’t let it bring down his mood. He’s strong enough to put his feelings aside and act the part of Fire Lord for tonight. He can cry about it later, privately, in his own chambers. 

Alone. Again.

Besides, his friends are here. Aang and Katara came in late last night, sporting tired but excited smiles to see Zuko again. It had been almost a year since he’d seen the two of them, as they went off on their own to rebuild the air temples and be a disgustingly perfect couple. He’d exchanged a few letters with Katara, but it pales in comparison to having her here next to him in the flesh. 

A few years ago, they had sat down and hashed out whatever lingering feelings of animosity were left over. Zuko’s feelings for Sokka were only getting stronger, and he needed to talk to someone close to him about it, and she made it clear that she was tired of holding onto the past so tightly, even at the cost of hearing Zuko’s gross thoughts about her brother. Her words.

Zuko can’t help but smile a bit at the memory, the two of them sat close with their knees bumping and tea sitting hot on the table. Amidst his hectic life, her voice of reason was the only thing getting him through some of his worst days. And really, there were too many for him to be dealing with it alone.

Toph had arrived early in the morning, abrasive as usual as she tosses her things to the side and makes herself at home. Snappy fingers and loud declarations aside, Zuko really dearly missed her, and he spent most of the afternoon running around with her in tow, ready to verbally assault anyone who got too close to him. 

Aang and Toph must be off with Sokka, doing something they probably shouldn’t be. But they _ did _ save the world, so no one’s really got the right to yell at them. 

It’s nearing twilight now, and he looks over to the side of the elegantly decorated outside grove, lit up with tea lights and torches and the sounds of people connecting with each other. He bites back a sigh. It really is beautiful, seeing everyone come together. It’s something he could’ve only ever dreamed of 5 years ago. 

He’s startled by a hand on his arm. 

“You okay?” Blue eyes meet his own and Zuko tries hard not to flinch, even though they look exactly like the ones on the man he loves. He gives an aborted shrug and tips his head back against the wall. Katara leads him off to the side, away from the prying eyes of his people, pressed a drink into his hand, and kept him silent company. He knows he will never be more grateful for another woman than her. She reads him like a book.

He gestures toward the throng of people, merry and blissfully unaware of anything other than having a good time. “I should be out there, mingling, doing Fire Lord stuff. Not...whatever this is.” 

“Hiding from my brother?” Zuko shoots her a tense look as she merely raises an eyebrow in return. “He’s been venting to me about it all morning. I think you two need to just...talk to each other.”

Zuko scoffs. “All we ever do is talk. Or, we  _ try _ . But every single time I think we’re about to, like,  _ do something _ ….” 

“You get interrupted. So I’ve heard.” Katara raises an eyebrow, unimpressed. “Have you ever considered not having these conversations in public?”

“ _ What? _ ” 

Katara raises her hands in a placating gesture, eyes widening. “I’m just saying. From what Sokka told me, somehow the two of you have managed to try confessing your feelings in the most inopportune places of this palace. Like, don’t you live here? It can’t possibly be that hard to find somewhere secluded.”

The Fire Lord merely blinks at her owlishly. 

“You two are so stupid.” 

Zuko blinks again before his brain finally catches up. “None of that is our fault! Everyone is just always in the way!” 

Katara turns her eyes back to the crowd of people. “Hm. If you say so.”

A terse silence stretches over the two. Zuko can’t help but feel like a scolded child. He knows that the two of them need to talk, but how are they supposed to do that when Sokka’s been….quite actively avoiding him? At least, that’s what it feels like. 

Not that he’s necessarily been putting in the work, either. He recalls with a mental eyeroll and a sad sigh the run-in they had earlier in the day. 

_ “Fire Lord Zuko! A word, please?” Zuko turned in search of the voice before his eyes finally settled on Suki, taking long strides in the hallway to try and catch up with his slightly-less-than-frantic pace.  _

_ “Can it wait, Suki?”  _

_ “No, it can’t.” Suki abruptly pulled Zuko into a shaded alcove just around the corner. He absently looks over the side to the courtyard down below, where a few people are milling about in the sunshine. He resolutely tries to ignore the one in blue, patterned clothing. _

_ “Well, can it at least be quick? I have a meeting.”  _

_ “You need to stop ignoring Sokka.” Zuko huffs in exasperation and tries to turn as Suki grips his forearm, effectively yanking him back into place, robes fluttering as he stumbles until his back hits the railing. He sends her a death glare, but at the very least stays put. “Look, he told me what happened in the war room, and about Wen. I just wanted to tell you that you have absolutely nothing to be worried about. Sokka and I are over, have been over for quite a while might I add. I love him, but I don't love him. You know?”  _

_ “....That’s not even the part that bothers me. Not anymore, at least.” Suki implores him to continue with a slight hand gesture. _

_ “I know you guys have history and that’s fine. I’ve accepted that. But he lied to me. If had just been upfront and told me-” _

_ “Like how _ you’ve _ been upfront in telling him about  _ your _ feelings?” _

_ Zuko snaps his mouth shut mid-sentence in surprise as Suki rolls her eyes.  _

_ “Look, I’m not denying that you two have some stuff to sort out. But you’re both being dumb about it. You can’t avoid him forever.” _

_ “Sure I can.” _

_ “You’re both going to explode if you keep holding your feelings in like this.” _

_ “Maybe we just aren’t meant to be, then.” Zuko says with a small sigh, biting the inside of his cheek. He doesn’t want that, doesn’t want to mean that, but the ache in his chest at seeing Sokka is getting harder to ignore as the hours pass.  _

_ “Why do you think that?” _

_ “Why did you kiss him, Suki?” Zuko’s voice cracks on the last syllable and he turns on his heel to walk briskly back down the hallway, head ducked. _

_ Suki’s eyes widen as she quickly falls into step. “ _ What _?”  _

_ The Fire Lord starts to quicken his pace as he continues on. “That’s what he said. Wen said he saw you two kissing in the gardens last week.” The torches lining the halls start burning brighter as his agitation rises. “I know Sokka and I aren’t properly together and that’s mostly my fault. I know it’s not really any of my business who he kisses. But I should be the one kissing him, I’ve been trying to for weeks and it shouldn’t bother me so much but it does! It bothers me so much Suki, because I thought he wanted to kiss me too!”  _

_ He quiets with a pant as Suki abruptly stops next to him with a squeak. He slowly raises his head to look at the source of Suki’s distress and- _

_ Oh, you’ve _ got _ to be kidding me.  _

_ They had somehow rounded the corner and there, in all his glory, is of course, the very man they were just talking about, staring down at both of them with wide eyes. There’s a man next to him, General something-or-other, Zuko can’t really be assed to recall in this current moment because of course Sokka looks gorgeous in his dress robes, draped in teals and browns and blues. He’s still upset with the guy but his audacity to be so attractive to Zuko is fairly upsetting, especially when he should be saying something.  _

_ But he can’t because.. _

_ Sokka’s hair is down.  _

_ Zuko wonders if maybe he could get struck down in the most painless way possible. He thinks back on a night a few weeks ago when they were able to steal a couple of hours from each other to sit under the stars, and in a moment of weakness had softly confessed to the taller man that he’d never seen him with his hair down, and he sometimes wondered what it looked like. Sokka had laughed out loud, a bold, boisterous thing, and said, “Maybe I’ll wear it down someday. Just for you.”  _

_ And apparently that someday is today, because of course it is.  _

_ Zuko clears his throat and hopes to high heaven the flush on his face isn’t as prominent as it feels, because his cheeks are burning.  _

_ “General. Ambassador Sokka. I’ll see you both this evening.” _

_ He hopes that his exit wasn’t interpreted as scurrying, but that’s definitely what he was doing, because Sokka had definitely heard his outburst from down the hall, or at least he’d seen how the flames were practically jumping from the torches mounted on the walls.  _

And now, he was here, the party in full swing, and basically looking every part the down-trodded Fire Lord he felt like. 

“Look, Zuko,” Katara gently lays a hand on his shoulder, sending a withering glare at his two guards who were just paces away, ready to jump in should he require it. “I’m not going to pretend I know the inner workings of my idiot brother’s brain. You and I both know that he is woefully inept about these things. But what I do know is that he  _ cares  _ about you.” 

She looks at him then, lip caught between her teeth. “And he’s worried about you,” she continues softly. “He said you’ve barely shown up for meals, that you’ve been holed up in your study.”

Zuko swallows and looks away in shame. 

“Zuko, that’s no way to live. You both are going to be  _ miserable _ until one of you finally gets the courage to do something about it.”

Zuko’s head snaps up from where he was resolutely staring at the ground. “Sokka’s miserable?”

Katara smacks her free hand against her forehead. “You’re both made for each other.  _ Hopeless _ .”

“He’s really been upset too….?” Zuko’s not sure why but he needs the reassurance,  _ needs  _ to know that Sokka’s been hurt about their brief separation as much as he has. 

“Of course he has. You two should really talk to each other, but..” The decorative beads in her hair clink together slightly as she leans in. “He’s a mess. I tried to get Aang to keep an eye on him this morning and he said that Sokka just moped around by the turtleduck pond. Even if he’s been avoiding you, he’s been  _ thinking about you _ . So you two need to fix it.”

Zuko bites his lip and braces himself to look in Sokka’s direction for the first time that night. He’s, predictably, flanked on both sides by Aang and Toph, talking animatedly as Momo skitters around his shoulders. He’s kind of mad that Sokka still manages to look distinguished with a lemur crawling all over him. 

“I’ll distract Aang and Toph. Talk to him.” And with that, Katara leaves to go perform her duty as his best friend, and he thinks, not for the first or last time, that he doesn’t deserve her. 

He watches as she somehow goads Aang and Toph into a corner to schmooze, and Sokka is left standing in the middle of the floor, giving absent scratches to Momo over his shoulder. Zuko steels himself to peel his back from the wall when Sokka’s gaze raises and meets his, and suddenly a shock rips through him eerily reminiscent to one that he had felt this morning. Because even though his eyes are like ice, his gaze is searing. And if that’s not a call to action, Zuko’s not sure what is. 

So he rolls his shoulders, throws his drink back, and makes his move. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------

Sokka isn’t entirely sure he wants to die yet, but by the way Zuko is stalking towards him he may or may not even have a choice. 

He swallows slightly as he mentally prepares for some sort of confrontation. 

It’s been almost a full day with no contact between the two of them, and he’s been…...less than happy about it. 

He had been so close,  _ so close _ to getting what he wanted last night. Zuko had been right there underneath his fingertips, just to be snatched away, yet again. 

If only Zuko hadn’t run out. He’s been agonizing about it all night and whining about it all day to his friends and his poor sister, but it’s really and truly eating him alive. He should’ve held him in place, told him not to go, chased after him, and yet.

His train of thought is stopped in its tracks and has come to a screeching halt, because Zuko’s definitely next to him, but-

“Fire Lord Zuko, what a gala you’ve put together here.” A voice drawls, creeping its way under Sokka’s skin. 

“Thank you, Wen.” 

Sokka blinks and whips his head around, and sure enough, Zuko and Wen are standing right next to him, chattering on as if he’s not standing barely a foot away as the music slows to a more mellow tune.

“Care to dance?” 

Zuko glances at him out of the corner of his eye, and for a split second he briefly sees the  _ old _ Zuko. The younger, angrier one. The one who’s rage burned everything around him. The  _ vengeful _ one. 

“Sure.” 

And Sokka can only look on in horror as Zuko, his Zuko, takes the outstretched hand and lets himself be led into another man’s arms. 

Wen guides Zuko into a gentle embrace, with Zuko finally settling with his arms wrapped around the taller man, and his chin hooked over his shoulder. He looks up and locks eyes with Sokka, and then Sokka  _ understands _ . 

He’s doing it on purpose. 

Sokka swears he can see a hint of a smirk flit across his face before Zuko settles back into Wen’s shoulder as his hands clench involuntarily by his sides. He knows he was being childish by avoiding Zuko, but this was a whole new thing altogether. Perhaps it would be innocuous if Zuko wasn’t periodically lifting his gaze to meet Sokka’s, and Sokka then realizes he’s been standing in the same spot like an idiot for 10 minutes, creepily staring at The Fire Lord and his advisor.

He just wants to know-

“Why?” He mouths, helpless to do anything but watch. Zuko just shrugs in lieu of a response, that hint of a smirk fluttering across his features once again. 

So this is a game. Alright. Sokka knows games. Sokka  _ loves _ games. 

Except, he’s tired of playing. He’s waited long enough. 

Before he can second-guess himself, he quickly shoos Momo away and marches right up to Wen, tapping him on the shoulder. 

“Good evening, Advisor Wen. Do you mind if I steal Fire Lord Zuko for a moment?” He asks, jaw slightly clenched. He silently thanks the stars that this event is extremely public. Wen seems to be on the same page as him for once as he nods jerkily and lets go of Zuko. “Certainly, Ambassador Sokka.” 

“Thank you. Please do enjoy the rest of your evening.” And without another word, Sokka takes Zuko by the forearm and makes an attempt to be as inconspicuous as possible as he leads him away from the festivities and from prying eyes. Once they’re sufficiently far enough, Zuko rounds on him. 

“What was  _ that  _ about?”

“Him? Of all people?” 

“He asked!” 

“You didn’t have to say yes!”

“Well what if I wanted to?!” Zuko lifts his nose haughtily, and Sokka is dumbfounded. 

“.......Did you?” 

“Did I what?”

“Want to dance with Wen. Did you want to? Because to me, it looked like you were just doing it to what, make me  _ jealous _ ?”

“What’s it to you, anyway? Don’t you have a league of admirers to choose from? It’d be a shame to keep them waiting, I’m sure  _ Suki’ _ s first in line waiting for you.” Zuko hisses, leaning against the stone pillar of the gazebo Sokka’s hauled him into with his arms crossed. 

“I know you don’t believe me but nothing happened between us, Zuko.”

“You kissed Suki!” 

“On the  _ cheek _ .” Sokka grits out. Zuko blinks at him once, twice.

“....What?” 

“The cheek, Zuko. I kissed Suki, on the  _ cheek _ . And if you would’ve just let me tell you that last night, none of _ this _ would’ve happened.” Sokka pushes off the wall with one foot and makes his way over to Zuko, whose eyes were so wide it would’ve been comical in any other situation. 

“But Wen said-”

Sokka scoffs. “You’re really gonna trust a single word that dude says after that whole stunt he pulled last night?” 

Zuko scoffs right back. “I should remind you that you were a big part of that “stunt” he pulled. He’s not the only one to blame for that.” 

“Yeah, well. He ticks me off. I’m sure you’ve clued into that by now. And you’re one to talk about stunts.” 

The two men are silent for a moment, calculating the next move to be made. 

“I’m so-” “Can we-”

Zuko covers his mouth as Sokka gestures for him to go on. 

“I’m sorry. About the Wen thing. That was...childish of me. I just…”

Sokka frowns. “You just what?”

“I can’t handle it when you ignore me.”

Sokka blinks incredulously. “ _ Me _ ?! You’re the one who’s been bolting everytime you see me in the hallway!” 

“I was upset. I didn’t know what to do and I didn’t want to face you yet and I still had all these preparations to do for tonight and it was just too overwhelming. I wanted to get tonight over with first, and _ then _ maybe worry about my love life. But you’re not one to wait around, not even for me, huh?” He comments with a wry smile, looking up and expecting to see the same expression reflected at him only to see that Sokka is very much not smiling, and in fact looks like he’s visibly holding himself back.

“I’ve done more than enough waiting.” 

Zuko glances up at the taller man, who’s looking at him with so much longing it makes him _ ache _ . And he thinks that if the universe was ever to give him a sign, this was it. 

He’s not sure who moves first, only that Sokka’s warm hand is fisted in the front of his dress robes and his own hands come up to wind around Sokka’s neck as their lips finally, _ finally _ connect. 

It’s almost better than winning a century-long war. 

Sokka’s lips glide roughly against his, smooth as silk and spit slick, breath hot and heavy as he sighs into Zuko’s mouth, fist tightening in the front of his robes. Zuko’s vaguely aware that he’s making a small keening noise in the back of his throat, but he’s mostly lost the ability to be self-conscious about it because Sokka is finally kissing him, and it feels so right that it’s almost  _ wrong, _ like after all the thwarted attempts, the universe shouldn’t be letting them have this. But it is, and for that, Zuko is beyond grateful. 

And he’s more than content to stay like this, but he needs air just a little bit more, so he gently but firmly pushes Sokka away while still holding onto his neck. There’s a small trail of saliva still connecting their lips, and he has to resolutely try not to think about how  _ fucking hot _ that is. He’s frozen in place, just looking at the man in front of him. Chest heaving, lips kiss-swollen, pupils blown out. Zuko thinks he’s never seen anything more breathtaking. 

“We finally did it.” 

“Yeah,” Zuko agrees, his left hand idly winding its way into Sokka’s hair. “Took us long enough.”

“You’re telling me.” And with that, Zuko suddenly finds himself in the air because Sokka has lifted him by the thighs and none too delicately placed him on the Gazebo railing. He playfully smacks Sokka’s chest in protest.

“Why did you put me up here?”

“‘Cuz it’s a better angle.” Sokka cages him in with his arms and presses their lips together again, and again, and again until they’ve both dissolved into a panting mess and Zuko has no other option but to hold on. 

“Don’t,” Sokka starts, pressing biting kisses into the pale column of Zuko’s throat. “Don’t  _ ever _ do that again.” 

Zuko is about to ask what he’s referring to until Sokka mouths gently behind his ear and then sucks, and then he’s promptly lost all cognitive function because he’s too busy moaning into the taller man’s shoulder. 

“Ah-h! Sokka…” 

“I don’t want to see him touch you ever again. Or I  _ will _ break his arm.” 

“He won’t, I promise he won’t,” Zuko pants, scrabbling to sit up straight on the railing so he doesn’t fall back into the bushes below.

“Good.” Sokka then promptly scrapes his teeth against his jaw, and Zuko thinks the longer this goes on, the less presentable he is going to look when they eventually return to the gardens. He’s not sure he cares. 

After a few more minutes of that, Sokka finally pulls away looking entirely too smug. Zuko thinks it’s a good look on him.

“There’s more where that came from. _ Plenty _ more.” 

“What, bite marks? Thanks, that’s really nice of you. Now everyone is going to think someone attacked me and they’re gonna put the palace on lockdown.” Zuko’s eyes are sparkling, so Sokka figures he isn’t really putting much into his protesting. 

“Well, if that does happen, at least you’ll have some company.” Sokka wiggles his eyebrows and squawks as Zuko swats at him. “What? Can’t a guy want to spend time with his boyfriend?” 

Zuko blinks as Sokka frantically tries to backtrack, pushing back from the railing. 

“I mean! If that’s...if that’s what you want. No pressure or anything. None at all. I am totally cool with whatever you want to do.” 

“Sokka. Come back here.” 

Sokka hesitantly makes his way back to standing right in front of him. 

“I...want that. To be your, uh...boyfriend.” 

“Really?” 

Sokka’s grin splits so wide, Zuko swears he can see the sun. 

“Really.” He says with a small smile. 

“Cool.” 

The two look at each other for a moment, unsure of how to move forward. Zuko’s eyes suddenly widen as he seems to come to a great realization.

“Your hair...it’s down.” Zuko murmurs. 

Sokka suddenly looks self-conscious as he flicks it out of his face with a jerk of the head, only to have it fall back in a curtain over his eyes. He runs a hand through it to push it back, and Zuko really thinks he needs to make a log of how many things he finds hot tonight. 

“Yeah...I remembered that you said something about it a while ago, and I wanted to try it. I forgot how much it gets in the way.” He chuckles. 

“I like it,” Zuko says, hand replacing Sokka’s as he cards through it. “You should wear it like this more often.”

“Okay.” Sokka replies, arms winding around Zuko’s waist. 

And then they’re both leaning in, and their lips find each other’s once more. 

Again, and again, and again. 

**Author's Note:**

> come talk to me on tumblr @acronychal (not an avatar blog but say hi anyway if you want)


End file.
